pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Gate
i think that we should call stone gates razeing gates. Why?Masta pikmin 18:39, 15 July 2008 (UTC) Hey guys, the New Play Control Pikmin Prima guide calls them Bramble Gates and Stone Walls. - Is Prima official? If so the article needs to be rewritten ('-_-) :No it is not Yes it is. - I'm pretty sure they wouldn't make up names like that. Maybe Stone Walls isn't the right name, but Bramble Gates makes sense. - :...I fail at reading. Right, I guess this makes sense, then, but that would mean every instance of 'gate' on the wiki needs to be replaced. Can we get some proof that Prima guides are official? I've never seen them, don't think they're sold here. And stone wall, since it's not in the guides, isn't worth calling that, certainly not worth capitalising. I'll change it to 'stone gate', since the others are called gates, and they are gates, really. ::Prima is still not official! It is made in America, not by the people who made the game... It says stone wall in the guide, but I don't think that's the official name. - I did some research and I learned Prima has some relationship with each game's developers, and sometimes they work directly with the developers to make the guide. So they seem official. And about changing every gate into Bramble Gate, I think if you see one, change it. I don't think we should look at every article to see if it needs to be changed. - :Half of what they say is errors or unnofficial! Prima couldn't even get the names for the SSBM character's moves... We should stop debating if Prima is official or not cause everyone else but you is fine with Bramble Gate, Crystal. - :I honestly preferred the generic "gate" since it's not given any other name in the games, but meh. I wonder if they'll be named in Pikmin 3. ::No changing it... >.< Prez? JJ? Anyone? :::If Prima is not Official changing every article with the term gate seems rather pointless. I vote we don't change it, even if we are not holding a vote. ::::Thank you! Do they even call it gate in any of the games? Bramble Gate is the only name for it that I've seen. We should leave it how it is now and not change any other articles because of it. - :-.- And the User has spoken.;-_- :I honestly don't care what Prima calls them. If they are referred to nothing but these two definitions through the whole of the game, then I could see reasoning to change it. But we're talking about a guide here that we're not even sure if it's official or not. I vote against changing it, as it's not only unnecessary to do so (as GP said, a gate's a gate, really. If fruit was intended to grow on it really isn't that important), and we can give no convincing arguments.-- :I'd still mention it on this page, like in the first sentence, saying it's a known alternative name. ::I know Prez it's still not official. Do White of Purple Pikmin have any special adantage when breaking doors? And by the way, I sometimes get the feeling that the black gates in Pikmin 2 are weaker than whites. Snakeboss, I tested, and purple/white don't have any advantage, and whites aren't stronger than blacks ( unless you count a abouveground white gate vs. a underground black). As for the aurgument up there Prima is unofficial.-- the master --MewFan128 14:03, 9 June 2009 (UTC) 00:45, 15 June 2009 (UTC) :Ok, I was just wondering why did the gates broke easier in Pikmin 2, but I think it was the underground, because the above ground are still stronger. Electric Fences I've just always assumed the metal gates are just as durable as the normal white gates, but is that correct? And did we have any HP info on gates in the ISO data?-- :Anyway, underground, gates are much weaker, obviously, and HP is set on a per-sublevel basis. Above ground, every specific gate has its own HP; black is always highest, white usually lower than electric; electric is always 16000. HP could go in the article, I guess? ::Very odd...something inanimate has HP...nice find, Green.-- :::Yeah, amazing find there, Greenpickle. :::<_< :::And, uh, why exactly is that odd? It's just the amount of damage needed to knock it down... Miles. 02:35, January 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::I dunno how Green found the health for an inanimate object, but that's all.-- :::::I vote for in the article. :::::... :::::Uh, anyway, I spent about 20 minutes in Paint earlier, and edited the maps with the amount of HP each gate has. Important to note is that this is the amount of damage it takes to lower the gate 1 level, which mean the total HP for each gate is actually triple these amounts. Miles. 21:05, January 18, 2010 (UTC) I think poison gates and the different colors of stone gates should get their own bullet pointsMRPANTS 08:22, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :Talking about the 'Locations' section, right? That already seems to be the case. I was talking about the variations section...shoulda mentioned thatMRPANTS 16:03, February 20, 2010 (UTC) All Pikmin? Says who? I've watched the following videos from E3, and I saw nothing about that: *E3 Nintendo Website Trailer by Nintendo *Pikmin 3 - Thirsty Desert (E3 2013) by GameXplain *Assorted Pikmin 3 Footage (E3 2013) by GameXplain *Developer Commentary - Pikmin 3 (Wii U) by Nintendo *Miyamoto Talks about Pikmin 3 by Nintendo I'm just curious if there's footage I haven't seen yet :O PokeminMaster, Master of Pokémon and Pikmin (Talk to me Here) 14:13, June 12, 2013 (UTC)